


Day Three/Jae

by baekkieony



Series: six days of sadness [3]
Category: Day6
Genre: Brian - Freeform, Cutting, Death, I dunno why but i didn't really mention sungjin here, I'm Sorry, Junhyeok, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sadness, Sungjin, die - Freeform, dowoon, wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Where Brian denies himself, just to hurt and then loose Jae





	Day Three/Jae

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part three! I'll suggest that you should listen to come back home (sadsongs xD). Hope ya like it and sorry foe orthographic mistakes.

Jae and Brian stood together in front of Junhyeok's grave, hands intertwined and tears in their eyes. Even if Junhyeok's death was one month ago, it still burned like fire. 

Even the tears felt like fire in their eyes. But there were no sobs, no sniffs, no hugs, no words, no affection. There was just silence and this silence filled the space between Jaehyung and Younghyun, even if they weren't more than a few inches apart.

It was all mistake. An accident. It happened on one of these days, when Junhyeok started complaining about leaving the band soon again. 

They had talked about that topic too often, especially Wonpil saw it like that, because damn, Junhyeok wanted to leave the band because of his romanize between him and this fan and JYP didn't allow relationships between Idol's and Fans. And Junhyeok chose the relationship instead of the band. Instead of Wonpil.

Wonpil and Junhyeok were always close and some day, Wonpil found out that he maybe, just maybe, had feelings for Junhyeok. He never told Junhyeok, but when they found out about his relationship, Wonpil's anger reached a new level. But when Junhyeok started to think about actually leaving the band for a relationship which maybe only sails three months, Wonpil couldn't stand it.

He avoided the conversations about it, but when Junhyeok brought this topic up again at this day, Wonpil wasn't able to avoid it. It was a long and hard day for them, they had an interview on this day and everybody was annoyed and wanted to get some rest. 

But then started Junhyeok again with this topic and Wonpil let his anger control him for only this time. Wonpil suddenly kicked Junhyeok in his stomach, making Junhyeok falling onto the ground, just to straddle him and start punching in Junhyeok's face.

Of course, the others tried to get Wonpil off of Junhyeok, but Wonpil had sudden sinews nobody knew. He punched and punched and punched until Junhyeok's face was covered in blood and then Wonpil started to choke Junhyeok, until Junhyeok started coughing. He squeezed Junhyeok's scrag, so Junhyeok's face went blue under all his red blood and Junhyeok tried to get Wonpil off of him, but he hadn't had the strength.

But suddenly, Junhyeok stopped moving and everybody was frozen. 

And then Wonpil started to cry, started cry the shit out of himself, because he just had killed his best friend and secret crush.

After that, nothing was the same. Yes, nobody beside the five ever got to know what really happened at this afternoon in the late december. The media and JYP told that Junhyeok had choked himself while sleeping with his own chain, but the five knew the real story. The story of how Wonpil had killed their friend. And even if nobody blamed Wonpil for it – Dowoon didn't care to be honest and so did Sungjin and Jaehyung and Younghyun could understand Wonpil's anger – and everybody said it was okay, Wonpil blamed himself for it.

They didn't disband, they continued making music, even if the keyboard in the background was empty. But they couldn't just stop making music. 

They couldn't stop for their fans, for their listeners, for their families and because making music isn't just making music. Making is music is about creating smiles, creating laughters, creating tears, creating feelings, creating happy ends, creating relationships, about breaking these relationships, about making people fall for you, creating new starts and letting go.

This is making music. Not just composing some lines and fill them with sound.

Wonpil went to Junhyeok's funeral. He also went to his grave every weekend. It was the last thing Wonpil could do Junhyeok. But Junhyeok's girlfriend didn't even come to his funeral. And the guilt ate Wonpil up inside.

Dowoon didn't care about Junhyeok's death and neither did Sungjin. He wasn't that close with Junhyeok and Dowoon had settled with the fact that Junhyeok wanted to leave their band. And somebody who wants to go wouldn't be stopped by Dowoon. In Dowoon's eyes, Junhyeok was a snitch, a traitor, who deserved his fate. Dowoon never said this out loud, but everybody knew it. You could see it in his eyes; they were like an open book.

Jae and Brian also came to the funeral and they also always went to his grave. But always together. Even if the closest to Junhyeok was Wonpil, they were his band mates and his friends until the end. But Brian and Jae handled the sudden death different.

While Brian started to follow his usual daily routine again just a few days after the funeral, Jae suffered under the pressure of also feeling guilty. Jae didn't blame Wonpil, he would never do that, but he blamed himself for not getting Wonpil off of  
Junhyeok in time.

Jaehyung's life also had it's up's and down's, but after Junhyeok's death it seemed like a never ending down. And if this wasn't enough, the feelings for Younghyun, the feelings he always had, started to grow and grow and grow.

Jae was the most time in his room, the room he had shared with Junhyeok. But now he had it just for himself and he was thankful for the opportunity of being alone. He wrote so many songs since Junhyeok was dead and maybe he would never stop writing about the pressure, the guilt, the self hate, the feeling of being completely alone and how he suffered under all the weight on his shoulders. 

But Brian seemed to think that it was a good idea to play with Jae's feelings. It wasn't like he never noticed how Jae would stare at him when he thought nobody would notice. It wasn't like he never noticed how Jae would touch him a little longer than it was necessary. It wasn't like he never noticed how Jae would always find an excuse to sit next to him. It wasn't like that. But Brian never cared. He just wanted to play around to make his life more interesting. He wanted to wait.

Even if they kissed, if they made out, Brian always played it off with an “I'm not gay”.

Jae and Brian lied their roses down in front of Junhyeok's tombstone, without saying anything. The silence between them was filled with the guilt of not having done anything to save Junhyeok. And this guilt settled down on them, as a weight on their shoulders which would always pressure them.

And the space between them grew a little bit more when they didn't found the strength to say sorry, even if their hands were intertwined.

They went back to the dorm together after visiting Junhyeok's grave and straight to Jae's room. They didn't talk much on their way, just not important small talk, about unnecessary things they'll forget in the moment they hear it. It was a talk two strangers at a party would have and not a talk best friends would have.

When they were in Jae's room, they didn't even needed three seconds to clash their lips together. They ripped of their coats, their scarf’s and Brian's hands were all over Jae's body. They slipped under Jae's shirt, following the abs on his stomach and wrapped around his waist. Seconds later, Jae's shirt was on the floor, Brian's followed just a moment later.

They lips only separated for ripping of they shirts, then they found themselves again, shoving tongues in each other's mouth, liking bottom lips and biting upper lips. 

They body's were so close together, not even a paper would fit between them and Jae felt Brian's throbbing bulge in his modest pants at his crotch.

Brian shoved them to Jae's bed, not-so-accidentally grinding against Jae crotch and Jae's obviously hardening dick made him grin. Brian didn't wasted time his shoes, he just kicked them off anywhere in the room and the same did Jae, before he lied Brian down on his bed, spreading Brian's legs apart.

He unbuttoned Brian's pants as quickly as his, ripping them down with Brian's boxer to expose Brian's throbbing length. Jae once licked his lips, before he got on his knees without hesitating and closed his lips around Brian's dick, making Brian moan through the whole dorm.

While sucking Brian off, Jae shoved two fingers up Brian's ass, stretching him to be ready for the first time with him. Brian moaned and panted, rocking himself on Jae's fingers and pleading him to don't stop. After Jae felt like stretching Brian enough, he also ripped down his boxer, lining himself up at Brian's entrance.

“You're ready?”, it was the first sentence Jae had wasted to Brian today and maybe it would be the last one for today. Brian only nodded, pressing himself against Jae's length and Jae rushed himself to get into Brian's ass, making sure that his cock ripped Brian's goddamn ass cheeks apart.

Jae didn't waste time and immediately started thrusting into Brian, making them both panting and moaning weird things. Suddenly, Jae seemed to hit Brian's sweet stop and hell, Jae made sure he would hit this spot again and again. Brian was a mess under him, begging for and Jae slowed down his pace to ask Brian something.

“Are you sure you're still not gay?”, and Brian's response, they response which was only “please more”, made Jae angry as hell. He rushed himself to finish Brian and himself, because this suddenly just felt wrong. Wrong that he gave Brian again what Brian wanted. That Jae was weak again, even if he knew that Brian just played his feelings. That Brian made him wait again. 

After Brian came hard over his stomach and Jae deep inside Brian, they both went to shower. Separated.

Brian left Jae's room like it would burn down the second he could decided to stay.

Brian didn't dare to talk with Jae again after this. Jae found a way to leave the dorm and get a place to life for himself, even if they still were a band. But the most time, they didn't meet. They worked on the computers and everything, but they didn't really meet as a band.

Three weeks after this, Jae suddenly called Brian. Brian immediately answer, hoping that everything would turn normal. But Jae was quiet. Very quiet. 

“I end this here. It's not good for me, you know”, Jae stated and Brian sighed. “I know, but...I don't know”. “You have to let me go, Younghyun”. 

“Maybe we're not supposed to have a happy ending”, Brian said after a time of silence.

“But I hope that you'll find someone someday you'll be happier with”, Jae said and then ended the call, to let his tears flew out, because he realized that Brian made him wait again.

Two weeks went by and Brian didn't read the news, didn't go out. Then, after two weeks and one day, he found the strength to go out and visit Junhyeok's grave again. He went to the graveyard where Junhyeok lied and it was raining, like the last days.

He walked through the mass of tombstone, basically reading the names on it. It was more casual when he read “Park Jaehyung” on one tombstone, so his brain realized it when he was a few steps further. He instantly went back to this tombstone, checking if he read it wrong, but he didn't.

It was his name on the tombstone. It was Jae's name on the tombstone. Everything fitted; the age, the name. It was Jae's grave. The date of his death was the day when they had the last call Brian remembered just too well.

His heart was frozen and he hardly read the letters on the tombstone, the last letter from Jae. It were just three simply sentences.

I waited my whole life for everything, the train, the bus, our comeback, but especially for you. But my life; my life never waited. And I still wait for you to kiss me and hold my hand, even if I know you'll never come.

And Brian sunk down on his knees, crying for his long lost love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it


End file.
